Alien Adventure
by HaruhiandHikaru
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a friend of Lex's from the time after she came home from the past They never even suspected that the temple under the ice in Antarctica was an arena maze for Yautja and the Kaidhe Amedha prey. Now Kagome just has to get through this alive and try to look out for Lex. Kagome never suspects to be "kidnapped" again and to fall in love. This is one weird adventure.
1. Prologue

Prologue

~I hear somethin' hanging on the wind~

I never suspected that fateful day to go down like it had.

I never even _thought_ about the consequences of going down that ice tunnel.

I should have _known_ that the place was some sort of ancient temple for the "Gods."

The magic was practically _thrumming_ through my body, but I didn't even notice.

I regret not realizing what was going on around me simply for the fact that people died, even _if_ they weren't the most pleasant of people.

I also _don't_ regret it too.

The fact that my future is _much_ better because of that day is something I'll _NEVER_ regret.

I have a family all my own now.

People who love me, a strong and caring mate and seven, (yes seven), strong blooded warriors for children.

My family was all I needed and now I am content to leave this world in my _very_ old age.

I have had a _very_ long and prosperous life and I regret none of it.

I am going to tell you a story.

It's a story about a young woman and how she had adventure after adventure.

The adventures of life, love, and happiness.

~I see black smoke up around the bend~

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

~I got my ticket and I'm going to go~

Lex was climbing up the side of the glacier when she got a call on her sat phone.

She made sure she was safe and wouldn't fall to her death, then answered the call with the blue-tooth attached to her ear.

"Hello?" She asks.

A man's voice responds to her question.

"Miss Woods, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Who is this?" She asks.

"My name is Maxwell Stafford. I represent Weyland Industries." He responds.

While he is talking Lex started to climb again.

She had no idea why someone from Weyland was calling her, but she couldn't think that it was about anything good.

"Let me guess. He's suing us again." She says to him sarcastically.

"You misunderstand Mr. Weyland- he's offered to fund the foundation which you are associated with for a full year if you'll meet with him." He tells her in a polite manner.

Lex sighs.

'Why me though?' She thinks.

"When?" She asks him.

"Tomorrow." He tells her matter-of-factly.

"Tomorrow's going to be a problem." She says as she continues her climb up the glacier.

"It'll take me a week to get back to the world." She continues.

"Yes, I told Mr. Weyland that. He said he didn't have a week." He tells her as she gets over the top.

He gives her a look that tells her she can't get out of the meeting.

Lex slumps in defeat and looks up at him.

"Can I at least call someone to accompany me? That is the only way I will be meeting him." She told Maxwell bluntly.

"That would be fine, as long as they are trustworthy Ms. Woods." He tells her.

She nods and gets up from the ground that she is clinging to.

She will call Kagome once they get up in the air and they can go get her.

She gets into the helicopter waiting for her and pulled out her cell phone.

Lex looked through her contacts until she got to the only 'H' name in there and pressed the 'call' button.

The phone rang three times before the person on the other end picked up.

"Higurashi Kagome, how can I help you?" The woman said.

"Hey Kagome. You _do_ remember me, _right_?"Lex said, amused.

"Lex- Chan! How are you? How was Nepal? I didn't think you would be calling me for another two weeks _at least_!" Kagome fired off her questions rapidly.

Lex just chuckled at the antics of her friend.

"I didn't either, but something came up and so I am returning sooner than planned. I was wondering if you would come with me to a meeting I need to have with someone important. You may know of him. He owns Weyland Industries." Lex told her friend.

"Of course I know of him. He's the guy that keeps suing you for nothing, right?" Kagome said with scorn.

"Yup. You got that right. You want to come with me or not? We can be there in a couple of hours to pick you up." She said and got a chorus of affirmatives from the younger woman.

"Okay. Be ready when we get there. I don't want to have to keep the guy waiting." Lex said to her friend seriously and hung up.

She just hoped everything was okay.

Lex didn't think that Sesshomaru would forgive her if anything happened to his precious sister.

~Home~

End of Chapter One


End file.
